


Debt to be Paid

by ThatStupidDeer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, F/F, Oral Sex, Riven is a shapeshifter and bends gender and sex to her will, Shapeshifting, also a bit of gore in the beginning but mostly just blood and Riven acting like a predatory animal, in the beginning and not connected to the actual uh porn, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidDeer/pseuds/ThatStupidDeer
Summary: Riven only makes favours if she gets something out of it in the end. Saving this huntress' life is no different, only that they both benefit in the end.





	Debt to be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2am when i wrote this. No i don't have any shame

Ahamkara sustain themselves on desire and wishes, but that has never stopped Riven from enjoying physical food, and she has always found something particularly satisfying about the raw flesh of an animal she has brought down herself. Today, it is a large white-tail doe she had seen limping through the forest. She knows the huntresses of the Palace and Queen Mara herself do not like her hunting outside of their own hunts, but she knows they won’t mind a predator culling a wounded animal. And so, she has her feast.

The doe has been hollowed of her innards. It is the best part, Riven has found, and she can’t help but gorge herself on them. The muscle is good too, but the innards, the organ meat… it is especially satisfying to the Ahamkara. The dragon-turned-lioness sits back as she licks her bloodied face. Her nose is full of the smell of meat and blood, and her stomach is beginning to feel a little full, though she knows that feeling will pass swiftly, and she will be eager to return to the carcass. 

However, now that she is no longer neck-deep in a doe’s hollowed out rib cage, she is able to hear noises she would not normally hear in the Dreaming City’s vast forests. The birds are quiet, as are the insects, and their normal chatter has been replaced by the distant baying of boarhounds. Riven’s ears lay back for a moment in irritation at the noise. She finds it to be a disturbance, and she can only assume that the dogs have cornered some furious beast, and are waiting for their huntress to catch up to them.

“Hounds… they never know when to shut up,” she growls. Perhaps there is some irony to her words, as she spends so much of her time in a half-boarhound form, but she cares little. She does not have the brain of a hound, and she knows when to stop barking and baying, if she is to ever start such a racket. 

Her stomach is beginning to feel empty once more, and so she stands and pulls the carcass to her with her unsheathed claws. She is unlikely to finish the whole deer, and some wolf or wild cat will find this later, but she will eat the best parts before she’s done. 

Her teeth sink into the flesh of the doe’s flank just as the wind shifts, blowing the scent of the distant hunt towards her. She can’t help but pause to taste the wind, curious to just who is hunting in the same patch of forest as her. The wind carries sound too, and both scent and voice strike her at the same time.

There is yelling; frightened, pained yelling, angry yelling, and furious baying of hounds, but there is a fearful edge to the baying. A huntress is in danger. Normally, she would not care about the fate of a single huntress; it is not common for huntresses to die in a hunt, but when one is entering the forests alone with nothing but their weapons and a couple of hounds, there is always that risk, and the huntresses are well aware of such risk.

But… this is not just any huntress in danger. Riven feels her empty stomach drop somewhere around her feet.

“Fesra!”

She leaps over her kill from a stand still, hitting the ground at a near sprint. She is not sure how far Fesra and her dogs are from her, but she can still hear them, and she follows the sound of the hounds baying. They are growing increasingly frantic, and there are gaps where they almost stop entirely, which Riven can only assume are the times where the hounds are trying to get whatever is attacking Fesra off of her. 

Riven tunes out the burn in her muscles as she runs. Ahamkara can get tired, but it takes more to wear them out, and this gallop through the forest won’t be enough to tire her. She refuses to let it. She can feel tired once she knows that Fesra isn’t grievously wounded or dead.

The sounds are louder now, almost deafening. The screams of a furious boar punctuate the baying and the shouting, and now she knows what she will be dealing with. Wild boar are the most dangerous beasts in the forests, even next to the wolves and the wild cats. A wild boar will keep fighting until it’s dead, and it will do its very best to take its would-be killer with it. No doubt, that is what’s happening with Fesra now, but Riven won’t allow the boar to have its victory before it dies.

She leaps from the brush with a snarl, barely stopping to take in the sight of just what is happening. She doesn’t have the time for that. She has no doubt startled the dogs and Fesra, and the momentary distraction could be fatal if she doesn’t act swiftly. She hears the dogs baying, and coming closer to her, their ire now turned on her, but she cares little. A pair of boarhounds won’t take down an Ahamkara.

She catches a brief sight of Fesra, laid out on her back, only her compound bow between her at the curled tusks of the furious boar that continues to scream as it tries to gore her. Riven snarls again, and leaps, claws unsheathed to their full extent. She feels flesh tear, warm blood spilling over her paws, and her teeth are quick to find the beast’s neck. Fangs sink into thick fur and tough skin, and they puncture with a satisfying popping sound. The hot, metallic taste of blood fills her mouth, and drives her predator instincts on. Fangs find the spine of the beast, and she rips her head back in a single swift motion. 

Bones crack and break, and she hears and feels the sickening pop as the spinal cord snaps in two. The boar makes a noise not unlike a death rattle, and it begins to twitch. The beast is still a heavy weight, and as it shakes and flails as its nerves and brain die, it can still be a danger to the huntress beneath it. 

Her claws are still deep in the beast’s pelt, and she throws her weight to one side, taking the flailing boar with her, tossing the massive boar aside like it were nothing but an oversized stuffed toy. Now that it is off of Fesra, she releases it, caring little as the beast continues to flail and twitch through its death throes.

“You will take no one with you, beast,” Riven snarls. 

“...Riven?”

The Ahamkara turns at the sound of Fesra’s voice. She is sitting up now, holding a hand to her side where she is no doubt hurt. Riven’s eyes rake over her form, searching for obvious injuries, any blood, but she can only smell the boar’s blood; she does not smell any from Fesra, and that is a relief.

The Ahamkara pads closer, and Fesra extends the hand not on her side. “You crazy animal, you could have gotten yourself killed!” the huntress says with a wheezing laugh as her hand comes to rest between her ears. 

Riven growls softly. “A boar couldn’t kill me, Fesra. A hundred wild boar couldn’t bring me down,” she says, pressing her head into her hand. “Are you alright?”

“I’m alive. Really, that’s all I can ask for right now,” Fesra says. The answer makes Riven draw back, her ears pinned. Fesra sighs, wincing. “I’m sore, but it’s nothing a few days of rest won’t fix. I’m lucky that boar didn’t just lay me out and spill my guts immediately.”

“You are incredibly lucky. Even more so that I was within earshot of you and your noisy dogs,” Riven says, leaning in again to nose at Fesra, seeking her attention once more. The huntress is happy to give it, fingers digging into the fur under her jaw and down her neck. Her eyes close, and she rumbles a deep purr that can be felt more than it can be heard. One amber eye opens, and she peers at Fesra, a suggestion in her gaze. “But you owe me.”

Fesra cracks a grin and an airy chuckle leaves her. “I owe you my life, but I know that that’s not what you mean.”

“Good. I will escort you and your hounds back to the Palace… and then I suppose I will see you in a few nights time.”  
  


-==-

Creeping through the Palace in the form of a black cat is an easy feat; no one will give her a second look, nor will the black dog that appears at Fesra’s room, and noses her door open. Fesra is not sleeping, Riven can tell. She pretends to, but she’s not all that good at it.

The door closes behind her with a soft click, and Fesra sits up. Riven leaps onto her bed just as she pretends to wake, and mid-leap she transforms into a beast that is more dragon than Awoken.

She is still animalistic in shape; clawed hands and feet, a tail that curls and twitches with barely-contained eagerness, a narrow face and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Most would recoil from her in fear or alarm at the sight of the draconic beast before them, but Fesra only hums, and reaches out to trace along her jaw.

“I’ve come to claim my payment, dear Fesra,” Riven says, her voice a purr.

“Mm… I’ve been wondering when you would come,” she says, sitting up more. Her blankets pools at her waist, and it becomes obvious that she isn’t wearing anything beneath them. Riven purrs with approval, and a clawed hand pulls them away from her hips and legs. Fesra clicks her tongue.

“Really? So eager… aren’t you going to give me a warm up, at least?” Fesra says, a pout in her voice. Riven rolls her amber eyes, her clawed hands trailing down the woman’s stomach.

“I’m not so feral to just fuck you like a bitch in heat,” Riven says dryly. “Besides, I need to warm up too.”

She rocks her hips forward, and she sees Fesra’s eyes drop down between her legs. The tip of her is only just peeking out of her sheath, and Fesra chuckles. 

“That’s the mood tonight, then?” she asks. Riven nods, and leans down to nose along Fesra’s stomach. The Awoken woman sighs, and lays back, letting Riven do as she pleases. Riven purrs, pleased with the silent communication. Her long tongue snakes from between her jaws to trace patterns across Fesra’s skin, and her clawed hands find her breasts, kneading them, pinching her nipples, doing whatever will pull those lovely little noises from Fesra’s lips.

She can smell the damp heat between Fesra’s legs more and more. The scent makes her mouth water, and she can feel her length slipping more from her sheath, but she’s not quite ready for that just yet. No, she wants a taste of Fesra first.

With a growl, she buries her face between Fesra’s legs, tongue laving over and between her folds. She can curl and twist it with ease, and she uses that to her advantage as she finds the little bundle of nerves. Fesra cries out, and she feels her fingers grasping at the pointed scales at the back of her head. The feeling of her fingers digging into her skin and pulling her closer only drives her on, and she growls again as she works her tongue over Fesra’s clit.

“Riven!” Fesra gasps. Riven growls softly, and her tongue dips further down to sink inside of Fesra. The Awoken woman gasps like she’s come up for air, and her back arches, nails digging harder into Riven’s scales. She cries out her name again, and Riven growls, pleased with herself. She knows just the spot to press her tongue against, and she uses the pad of her thumb to make sure that Fesra’s clit isn’t being neglected.

Already, Fesra is shaking and gasping, and Riven can feel her squeezing down around her tongue. She growls again, the sound stretching out more and more, hoping the vibrations will be felt. She knows Fesra is close, but she doesn’t change her pace; she knows this is all Fesra needs from her to become unravelled.

And unravel she does. Fesra cries out again, all but shouting the Ahamkara’s name as she comes. Riven snarls, and keeps working her tongue, even as Fesra squeezes oh-so tight around it. She keeps going until she feels Fesra begin to relax, and come down from her high. Riven noses up her belly, leaving a trail of the woman’s slick in her wake. 

“You really know how to use that tongue… I think you’ve ruined me for Awoken women,” Fesra says with a hoarse chuckle as Riven noses her jaw. 

“Is that really so bad?” Riven teases. Fesra hums, and presses a kiss to Riven’s mouth. There are no lips there to really kiss, just scales that hide her teeth, but Fesra doesn’t seem to care.

“Mm, I don’t know… I don’t care right now. Do I need to take care of you next?” Fesra says with a grin, fingers trailing along Riven’s narrow jaw.

“Yes. Get on your stomach,” Riven growls. Fesra laughs, and when she doesn’t move, Riven makes her move, and she’s on her stomach and under the dragon in the blink of an eye.

“Impatient, impatient!” Fesra teases, but she doesn’t complain. She only rocks her hips back in a tease as Riven growls and digs her clawed hands into Fesra’s hips. 

“You were taking too long,” Riven retorts, and she rocks her hips forward in response to Fesra’s tease. She growls and grips the woman’s hips a little tighter. “Tease.”

“You know it,” Fesra says with a smirk, peering over her shoulder at Riven. The Ahamkara snarls in reply, and leans forward so that her chest is pressed to Fesra’s back, her narrow face hooked over one of her shoulders.

She doesn’t take her time. Fesra is warmed up, and she sinks inside of her, feeling a shock of pleasure with each ridge of her cock that she takes. The sound of Fesra drawing such a deep breath as she’s filled is like music to her ears, and it urges her on. She goes still when their hips meet, giving Fesra a moment to adjust to the feeling of her, and then she begins to thrust.

Her pace is gentle at first; she draws back and sinks into her again slowly, letting Fesra feel each ridge as it sinks into her, before drawing back out once their hips meet. The wet heat around her cock is maddening, though, and she is near desperate to take her harder, faster.

“More, Riven,” Fesra whines. That’s all the permission that Riven needs.

She pulls Fesra into each of her thrusts, sinking deep into her with each push of her hips, growling and hissing as she feels her take her with such ease. Fesra whines and gasps as Riven works harder and faster into her. Riven is chasing her own pleasure now, setting the pace as she sees fit, whatever feels good to her, and by the sounds that Fesra is making as she finds that perfect pace, she’s enjoying it too.

“Don’t stop, Riven! Oh, gods, don’t stop!” Fesra cries out, and Riven snarls in reply. She has no intention of stopping, not until she’s chased her pleasure to the finish. She growls and pants in Fesra’s ear, barely more than an animal atop a mate.

Riven can feel tension building in her muscles, and she can feel Fesra beginning to squeeze tight around her. She growls again, and her pace changes once more, almost slowing so that she can grind into her, barely pulling out. Fesra cries out again, twisting the sheets beneath her. If she is saying anything, Riven barely hears it. None of what she’s saying are the words she will always listen for, and so, she is unconcerned, uncaring what Fesra has to say.

Fesra cries out again, pitched and long, and Riven snarls viciously as her cock is squeezed so wonderfully tight. She keeps rocking her hips, even as it becomes harder to do so, but she doesn’t care. Fesra may have come undone again, but Riven isn’t done just yet. Unless Fesra tells her to, she won’t stop until she comes, and she isn’t far from the edge.

Her head draws back, and her teeth find Fesra’s neck. She grips it, just tight enough to leave marks, but not enough to draw blood. Her thrusts slow again as she grinds into Fesra, barely pulling out as she chases her climax. Her eyes squeeze shut and the endless growl grows louder and louder.

A final snap of her hips, and she snarls against Fesra’s neck as she comes, spilling inside her. Fesra cries out again, clawing at the sheets. Riven’s hips twitch with each wave of pleasure, before she finally goes still, and releases her lover’s neck. She stays atop her, still sheathed inside her, and closes her eyes with a sigh.

There is a long silence between them, but it is not a bad silence. They are both catching their breath, coming out of that headspace. Riven only draws back when she hears Fesra whine that needy whine she knows well.

“Hold me,” she whines as Riven pulls out. Riven rumbles a low chuckle, and then lays down beside Fesra, clawed hands gently pulling her close to her chest. A sigh passes the woman’s lips, and it seems that she’s content to be in the Ahamkara’s arms. 

“You are so very good to me, Fesra,” Riven purrs, nuzzling her affectionately. 

“Mm… I know. Are we even now?” she asks with some amusement. 

“I would say we are… so long as this isn’t the last time,” Riven says, and that makes Fesra laugh.

“Fuck no, this isn’t the last time. You think I wouldn’t want to do this again? You’d be crazy to think that,” she says. Riven hums a contented reply. That is all she had wanted to hear.

Fesra gropes for the blankets, and pulls them up to cover them both. She is more than ready for sleep, and while Riven has never had much need for sleep… the warmth of the blankets and Fesra’s body lull her into rest. She holds Fesra a little tighter, and she hears the woman hum with amusement. Fesra nuzzles against her, and within moments, she is asleep in the Ahamkara’s arms.


End file.
